Patient follow-ip after diagnosis and treatmetn has been a major objective of teh registry since its beginning in 1966. Information is collected from hosptials, physicisans, pathology laboratories, radiotherapy centers and the Utah State Division of Health and is processed quarterly by computer. If a patient has not been seen by a physician within one year, the computer will generate a follow-up letter to be sent to the responsible physician. The registry has accessioned over 33,000 cases, approximately half of which are alive and being followed. About 2,000 cases are registered each year from Utah and another 2,000 from the neighboring states of Nevada, Idaho, Montana, Wyoming other states are processed separately and the registry is paid $1.50 per case for this service. Reporting is not comple service. Reporting is not complete in these stes so no incidence data are available.